A small change
by beartes
Summary: What if Hinata was born when Hiashi was seventeen? Follow the adventures and disadventures of the shy Hyuga acroos the Third Ninja War, the Kyuubi attack and all of Naruto. This is a traduction and English is not my first language. ALERT: It may contain randomness, crazy Hyuga or Uchiha complots, a very mad and Uzumaki sensei and a slow romance in building.


Kushina Uzumaki, kunoichi, 17 years old, was casually walking across the busy streets of Konoha. She was distracted, thinking in the Ichiraku´s ramen she was planning to eat, well, mostly inhale. Near where she was passing a group of gossiping girls was sharing the newest and juiciest gossip of the year.

"¿Have you heard about the Hyuga clan?" Asked one depressed girl

"Yeah, is awfully soon for my Hiashi-kun to marry...I haven´t had time to seduce him yet..." Answered another girl sighing

"IT CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" Shouted very affected Kushina

"We know" Said another sympathetic girl of the group- The best always goes first...

"ALL MY RAMEN MONEY...FORGOTEN!" After the confession of the kunoichi, all the noisy girls fall to the floor in dramatics." What´s up with them?"She murmured after seeing them "NO TIME FOR THIS; I must think in how to get my ramen. Let´s see mmm... Minato-kun always invites me, but now he´s on a mission with that perverted sensei of his,..Sakumo-sensei must be babysitting his son again so that let Fugaku-teme, no, he is too mean, typical Uchiha for you, so...Hiashi...and his pride...I can use that..."

With a foxy smile, Kushina started the way to the Hyuga district, all for her ramen. It must be highlighted that her house, with ramen money and all, is nearer that the White Eye Clan. At arriving at the mansion doors she was received with a big fat Hyuga wedding. She didn´t though that as important seeing that the Hyuga were "a clan full of arrogant pigs that never loses the opportunity for showing of their wealth...and I´m here all hungry without any ramen DATTEBANE" Her words, not mine. Without second thoughts Kushina entered the Main Rom shouting

"HIAHSI HYUGA, LET´S EAT RAMEN, for the good ol´ times and..." Kushina was turning down the volume of speaking as the same time as she was examinig the room, full of surprised people focused on her "...Have you make a party without me?" She asked confused. Hiashi, calm as ever, not that your gennin partner to who you have not been talking- on purpose- for months suddenly and rudenly interrumps your wedding, arruining it, and asked you to buy her ramen- Yes, he has seen through that "genius" plan of hers- will alter the Hyuga serenity, got down the stage he had been standing with his new wife and said

"Congratulate me, for I am a wedded man"

"Like in husband wedded? WHAT! When? How? one moment...HOW COULD YOU NOT INVITE ME! IS THERE A POLITE BONE IN YOU? NOT SEND AN INVITATION TO YOUR GENIN PARTNER, YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND...You should feel ashamed SHAME ON YOU! OH MY GOD! EVEN FUGAKU ARROGANT UCHIHA IS HERE!"

"Kushina-san" Interrumped the groom "There is no ramen in my catering"

"Oh, so...Congratulations? Anyway, who is the bride and what are you doing with Hiroki in your arm?" The comment caused a sweatdrop appear in all the present heads

"Kushina-san, I am the bride" Said Hiroki

"WHAT?! Bu-but you´re so sweet...and nice...and cute...and Hiashi, he is...a ice bloke, insensitive prick, with no emotion whatsoever," A vein was dangerously swollen in the forehead of said man "with no expressions even, unable of doing something for someone else, egoistical, arrogant...

"I think that is enough" Broke in a white-haired man with a baby in his arms. He stayed immobile right away of seeing the predator glint in his ex-student eyes fixed in his son "_please let it be not painful. There´s no pain, no pain"_ He thought

"KAKASHI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN" Screamed like a mad woman the red-haired kunoichi of the leaf. She caughted the seemily bored baby in her arms and started to rub her cheek with his, in a manner that reminds of a cat. Poor sakumo went flying to the other side of the room landing winth a painful sounding "Plaf" in the wall. He slowly sliced down the wall to the floor. The little one, seeing the state his dear daddy was after the red demon kidnapped him caught a handful of her hair and started pulling with all his might

"OOOOW YOU BAD BOY THAT HURTS" Exclaimed Kushina "STUPID BRAT, STOP PULLING IT HURTS SOO MUCH!"

"THAT. IS. ENOUGH." Was the angry shout of the new head of the Hyuga "Kushina-san, you might leave Hyuga land in this instant or I will find myself obliged of using the force."

"OH, COME ON, I´m sure that before my arrival this wedding was super boring, Dattebane!" She protested, obtaining the affirmative nods of the mayory of the wedding "Also, how come that you get married this young? We´re barely seventeen...Unless OH MY GOD! HIASHI HYUGA YOU PERV! YOU HAVE GOTTEN POOR HIROKI PREGNAT!" She accused

"EEEP!" And that was the sound of a married woman falling after fainting of embarrassment. Hiashi sighed and caught his wife while thinking "_Goodbye calm and relaxed and private wedding, perfect to the future leader of the clan. Looking at the bright side what Kushina said is unbelievable, after all she is always blabbing bullshit. But this one...Dam you, hormones"_

_...Seven months later_

_"_I KNEW IT!"


End file.
